Tropical Forest
Tropical Forest is a map in Pikmin 3's Mission Mode. It is a small, enclosed space with terrain similar to that of The Impact Site from the first Pikmin game. Collect treasure Pikmin * 25 Red Pikmin * 25 Rock Pikmin Enemies and Flora * Dwarf Bulborb x2 * Bulborb * Iridescent Flint Beetle * Spotcap x4 * Kingcap * Medusal Slurker * Crystal Nodule x3 * Skitter Leaf x2 * Skutterchuck * Pyroplasmic Slooch x2 * Whiptongue Bulborb Fruits *Cupid's Grenade x12 *Face Wrinkler x2 *Insect Condo *Sunseed Berry x5 *Golden Grenade x6 *Golden Sunseed x2 Terrain The player starts out on a small grassy area which surrounds the spaceship pod. Red Pikmin can be found in the leaves around this area. Several of the Cupid's Grenade item can be found in this area. The Climbing Stick used to obtain the Gold Ore is also behind the player at the start of the level, allowing players to gain some quick funds. As they go down the small slope in front of them, they will encounter 2 Dwarf Bulborbs and an Iridescent Flint Beetle. Several Spotcaps and a Kingcap can be removed to obtain more Red Pikmin (making for the full 25) and a Sunseed Berry and a Golden Sunseed. Then, they will reach a small, dirt pathway that leads up to a Dirt Wall. A Citrus Lump can be found to the right on this path. After the Dirt Wall has been removed, players will be able to fight the Medusal Slurker to obtain Rock Pikmin. More Rock Pikmin can be found in this area under some leaves located beyond the Medusal Slurker. Using the newly-acquired Rock Pikmin, the player can now break down the nearby Crystal Nodule, containing another Combustion Berry, to fight a Bulborb. Behind the Bulborb are more Sunseed Berries, the Bulborb itself has swallowed several Cupid's Grenades. A little bit more up the path is a pile of fragments which can be crafted into a bridge, and a pile of Gold Ore. However, one must be cautious of the nearby Skutterchuck, who will try to kill your Red Pikmin by launching the 3 small Crystal Nodules nearby. Behind the Skutterchuck is a Crystallized Wall that can be broken only by Rock Pikmin. Behind the glass wall is an area covered in dirt and dry leaves. Here, the player will encounter 2 Pyroplasmic Slooches who set anything they touch ablaze, so be careful. Behind these Slooches are another couple of Sunseed and Golden Sunseeds. Lastly, in the opposite direction of the nugget pile is a small enclosed area with fungus growing on the sides. Next to the entrance of the area is a group of Skitter Leaves and another Citrus Lump. Inside this area is a fearsome Whiptongue Bulborb who will swiftly slurp up your Pikmin with its long tongue, so be sure to take it out either by throwing Rock Pikmin when it is turned around, or by throwing Pikmin at its eyes to distract it. Once it is killed, it will cough up another Golden Sunseed. A final set of Sunseed Berries can be found behind it. Battle enemies *Red Spectralid x2 *Yellow Spectralid x2 *Dwarf Bulborb x7 *Dwarf Orange Bulborb x5 *Swooping Snitchbug x2 *Bulborb x2 *Orange Bulborb x3 *Kedamagumo Trivia * The music that plays in the demo of this map is the same music heard in the Pikmin 3 trailers. * There was a "Meet the Rock Pikmin" scene that would play after the player defeated the Medusal Slurker in the E3 2012 version of the demo. Videos Diexna's Pikmin 3 gameplay channel Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Mission Mode